My Royal Romance
by SilverScript7808
Summary: Young Alicorn daughter of Princess Luna has fallen deeply in love with a newly appointed teenage palace guard. The only problem is, he doesn't even know she exists. Join her as she attempts to make things work between her and the ever chipper Thunder Horn.
1. prologue

I was born an Alicorn. But I lived the first 13 years of my life in the human world. The day before my 14th birthday, I was transported back home to Equestria. It was explained to me that Princess Luna was my mother, King Sombra my father. That shocked me at first but it turns out I was born way after Twilight became an Alicorn and by then my father had learned come back to the land of the good. I'll explain later... Speaking of Twilight, she's my mentor. I learn magic from her. Aunt Celestia said she could think of nopony better than her to train me. It's been a year since I arrived here. Since I'm a natural Alicorn and I age really slow I still look like a little filly. And even worse, I still don't have my cutie mark. *sigh* Today I'm going on a visit to the Canterlot castle to spend my mother and father for my birthday.


	2. Chapter 1 Silver and Luna

We landed on Princess Luna's balcony. By "we" I mean myself, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Sylfie, my pet ferret, peering from my saddle bag. We looked into the glass doors that led into my mother's room. I knew that to Twilight, the room would look pitch black, but being a daughter of the night had it's advantages. To my grey eyes, the room was dimly lit. I could see my mother with her legs folded under her smiling at a picture album opened in front of her. Her shimmering blue mane whiped and thrashed in an invisible wind, her tail mimicking it's actions. Her coat was a lusturous dark blue, her flank was spattered in black with a cresent moon held within. Even though her dark wings were folded, I could tell they were massive. Her long horn was just as impressive. and atop her head, just behind her horn was a small black tiara. I had one identical to it.

I pushed the glass door open with a binded hoof. ( I always kept my legs in binds, even as a human but at that time they were on my arms ) Luna looked up from her album. "Oh Twilight I didn't hear - " She caught sight of me standing two feet tall in the doorway. "SILVER SCRIPT!" she gasped. She flew off her bed and scooped me into her hooves. My saddle bag fell off and hit the floor with a thud. There was a cry from Sylfie as she slinked away from the crash site. After nuzzling me affectionately, Mother put me down and regarded my white ferret closely as she began to complain about being dropped. "And who's this little creature?" She asked, poking Sylfie with a bare blue hoof. "That's Sylfie, my ferret." I explained, offering my hoof to the squeaking animal. She climbed up my leg and hopped onto my head. The gas lights on the wall flickered on, due to Twilight no doubt.

"I'll leave you two to catch up. I'd like to speak to Princess Celestia about Silver's party tomorrow." Twilight spoke up from behind me. Luna looked up at her. "Yes of course. She'll be in her private study. Do you remember the way?" She asked. Twilight nodded. " With any luck, I'll run into Flash Sentry on my way there." She said with a little giggle. She disappeared through the bedroom door. Luna used her magic to levitate the album and place it on her nightstand. She got back on the bed, folding her legs underneath her. "Come Silver, lets talk. How has your time in Ponyville been? Have you made any friends? Are you studies going well?" We sat for an hour and talked. I told her how much I liked Ponyville. How I didn't really have any friends besides Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and of course Sylfie. And of course how fast my studies were going. I was just telling her about how I was considering asking Rainow Dash to teach me a few flying tricks when she interupted me. "I'm so sorry to interrupt but I'm going to have to raise the moon and stars in a few moments..." She said lifting herself from the bed. I hopped up as well, hovering beside her as she made her way to the still open door onto the balcony. Luna closed her eyes, a look of consintration masking her face. The moon began to rise slowly and kept rising until it was just above the crest of a large hill in the distance. My eyes widened with awe. "Wow Mother. That's amazing." I complemented. She smiled up at me. "Would you like to help me with the stars?" She asked. I stared uneasily at her. "I don't know if I could. I might put them in the wrong place." She laughed. " Nonsense. You are a child of the night, you know the stars placement like the back of you hoof no doubt." She said, reaching her hoof to tousle my bright red mane. "Well... I do have all my contellations memorized.." I suggested. Luna laughed agian. "Exactly my dear, you'll do fine." She said. Her horn began to glow, a few stars blinked into existance. I closed my eyes and thought hard about my favorite constilation, Ursa Minor. When I opened them and checked the spot it usually appeared at night, I saw that I had done it. Each twinkling star in exactly the right place. "Look mother! I did it!" I said pointing at the star picture. "Exellent! Try another." She praised, blinking even more stars into the diming sky. We finished in about twenty minutes, laughing and joking with each other. Just then there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. We both turned around. "I'll get it. I fluttered over to the door and landed softly before pulling it open. Standing in the doorway was a young unicorn stallion. His coat was powder blue, so light it looked more like off white. His black with a blue striped mane and tail were as short and spikey as mine though I could tell he had attempted to flatten in out. He also wore leg binds but his were dusky brown instead of midnight black. His amor was the kind that rookie gaurds wear. I could see his flank clearly by the way he was standimg. His cutie mark was a dark cloud with two white lightning bolts making an x on top of it.

When I opened the door and smiled at him his brow furrowed in confusion. " Who the hay are you?" he asked

Okay I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I'm writing this late at night so I took out a lot of the stuff I was originally going to add. The rated M stuff doesn't come till much later so bare with me. What do you all think? I'm open to suggestions on wether I should go deeper into Twiligh and Flash's relationship or not. I just thought I would use it for comic relief but I could use another character for that.


	3. Chapter 3 More Than One Suprise

I frowned at the unicorn in front of me. Nobody DIDN'T know who I was. Not that I liked all the attention, I hated everypony trying to bend over backwards to please me and by exstention, Princess Luna. But having somepony ask who I was.. Well I just wasn't used to that. A hoof was laid on my shoulder. "Ah Thunder Horn, I see you have met my daughter, young Princess Silver Script." Luna said. Sylfie squeaked at the said Thunder Horn. "Hush Sylf." I ordered, reaching my hoof up to poke her. The rookie guard stook out his chest and stood at attention. "Princess Luna. Princesses Celestia and Twilight Sparkle wish to see you immediatly in Celestia's study." He relayed, obviously trying to impress my mother. "Yes of course. Come along then Silver Script." She said taking her hoof from my shoulder and beginning to push past Thunder Horn. Thunder stepped in my way as I began to follow. "Hey!" Thunder Horn shook his head. "The Princesses made it very clear that they wanted ONLY Luna. Nopony else is allowed." He said in an assertive tone. Mother chuckled. "I figured as much." She turned to face us. "It's probably information on the party. You know how Tia likes to make a surprise." She regarded Thunder Horn seriously. "You wouldn't mind taking her to where she will be staying would you?" Thunder Horn began to say something but mother cut him off. "Excellent! She's in the room next to Twilight's. Now let me go see what everypony is fussing about. I'll talk to you later Silver!" She shouted over her shoulder as she departed down the hall. Thunder Horn relaxed. "Well since I already know my way around here, I'll just grab my saddle bag and go." I said to him, turning back into the room and using my magic to pick up my saddle bag and placing it on my back. "Oh no. Princess Luna told me to show you to your room. I'm not letting you out of my sight until we get there little filly." He said, puffing his chest out again. "I am not a little filly. I'm probably just about your age." I protested, walking out into the hall, using my magic to close the door behind me. I heard clopping as he followed. "How old do you think I am?" He asked. I lifted my nose. " Probably fifteen, maybe sixteen. Their starting to train the royal guards younger now so they can be appointed earlier." I answered, trotting in the opposite way my mother disappeared. Thunder struggled to keep up. "Well your right about MY age, since I'm sixteen, but I don't see how YOU could be that old. I mean, you do have really long legs but that's probably just because you had an awkward growth spurt. Don't be ashamed, I had one like that too." he said, making his way to my side. I stopped short. "I'm a natural Alicorn! I won't get any growth spurt until I'm like, twenty!" I complained. Sylfie squeaked her support. By then we had already made it to the room I would be staying in. I huffed in and slammed the door in his face with my magic. There was a muffled cry of suprise from outside, then a pause, followed by the sound of hooves walking slowly away. I sighed. "The nerve." I muttered as Sylfie jumped off my head and onto the full sized bed in front of us. I used my magic and began unpacking everything for my two week stay here in the canterlot castle. As soon as I was happy with the placement of my stuffed bear, Mr. Bearkins, I settled down next to the already sleeping Sylfie. Not even bothering to take off my leg binds, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by a loud, rambunctious series of knocks on my door. I slowly lifted my head. "Oh Celestia I better not have slept in." I chastised myself but when I checked the clock, I saw that I was up ten minutes early. I nudged Sylfie awake when there was another knock on the door. "Silver? Silver are you awake? Come on your gonna be late for breakfast, and if your late for breakfast, you'll be hungry, and if your hungry, your tummy will hurt, and if your tummy hurts you'll be sad, and if your sad you won't have any fun at the party and that would be really really bad!" A voice came from behind the door. Pinkie Pie. " I'll be down in a second Pinkie." I called, nudging Sylfie again. Just then, a pink ball of crazy burst into my room. She bounced up and down saying things and ten thousand miles a second so that I couldn't understand her at all. "Pinkie! Calm down would ya?" She stopped midbouce and hung in the air for a while before falling back down on her rump. "Are you ready for breakfast Silver Script?" She asked, hopping up and brushing herself off. I used my magic to lift my brush from the nightstand. I began brushing my spikey red mane and tail, knowing it was a lost cause. "Come on Sylfie." I said, sticking my hoof out to the yawning white ferret. She slinked up my leg and climbed onto her spot atop my head. "Okay Pinkie, lets go." I said, placing the brush back on the nightstand. I walked as Pinkie bounced beside me down to the dining hall. We entered the room, met by a jubulent chorus of good morning's. All my friends were there. Aunt Celestia, my mother, Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Raibow Dash, and Flutterhsy, who was accompanied by Big Macintosh and their little filly, Ginger Gold. Pinkie Pie, Sylfie and I joined them. "Hey everyone, thanks so much for coming." I thanked. I settled into my meal of choclate chip pancakes topped with daisies and maple syrup, with apple cider to drink. "Well happy birthday Silver. It sure is nice to see a fine young princess growin' up right before our' eyes." commented Applejack. "Thanks AJ" I said through a mouthfull of daisy. "Yeah, not to mention this is going to be a totally awesome party!" Rainbow Dash said, hovering above me. "You said it Dashie!" Agreed Pinkie Pie. Rarirty gave me a look before saying, " Do you plan on wearing THOSE to the party?" She pointed a hoof at my binded legs. Spike broke out of his lovestruck gaze of the fashion obsessed unicorn to state, "It's her party Rarity. Don't you think she should be allowed to wear what she wants to?" Rarity grumbled something about how the color didn't even go with my eyes. I sent Spike a grateful glance. He winking backat me, giving me a thumbs up, confirming that my secret was forever safe with him. He did Pinkie Promise after all that he would never tell anypony abuot the dark brown spots that I used the leg binds to cover up. Back in the human world, they weren't just a fashion statement either. I had large, embarressing birthmarks running dowm both my forearms. Pinkie Pie, her mouth full of applebutter toast began a long string of chatter to the three other princesses in the room, none of them having said a word the whole time. As the rest of my friends busied themselves with small talk, I saw that Big Mac and Fluttershy were saying encouriging words to the little Ginger Gold. Ginger Gold was a scrawney orange filly with a braided red mane and tail. She was a down to earth as her father and as kind and caring as her mother but she had adopted a boisterous and playful nature that was not at all common in her two shy parents. But today, little GG didn't seem so playful. She was huddled up near her parents, shooting glances from them to me, then Princess Luna, and back again. Macintosh was nudging her slightly in my direction as Fluttershy whispered to her. Soon, Fluttershy took a small box and of her wing and placed it in front of Ginger. GG looked uncertainly up at her father. He gave her an encouriging nod. She looked for reassurance from her mom. Fluttershy gave the same nod and smile. Ginger sighed and picked up the box. She raised her head high and closed her sky blue eyes, spread her tiny orange wings, and trotted up to me with as much confidence as she could muster. "Hey GG, what's the haps?" I greeted, eyeing the box she held in her mouth. She set the box down in front of me. " Hi Scripty. Hi Sylfie. This is for you, happy birthday." She pushed the little box to me. It was delicatley wrapped in a silver paper with a tiny blue bow. I smiled my thanks to her and used my magic to pull the ribbin out of the bow. I quickly tied it around my horn, causing Ginger to giggle with delight. I giggled with her for a moment before ripping into my gift. Inside was a small, velvet case. I lifted it in my hoof and slowly lifted the lid. The contents made me gasp in surprise and awe. I lifted it fron the box using my magic. " I love it Goldy, I just love it." Everyone had come to a halt in their coversations to look over at the wonderous gift I had been given. A thin silver chain that glistened in the sunlight pouring through the stained glass windows. But it was the pendent that took my eyes. Made of onix, diamond, and opal was a quil. It shimered, light becoming rainbows in the diamonds. "Did you... Did you make this Ginger Gold?" I whispered, still in awe of the beauty of this magnificent trinket. "Yeah, I know how much you like writing so I thought it would be perfect and-" I didn't give her time to finish. I took her in my hooves and hugged her tight. She made me realize how much I DID love to write. But more importantly, how much I liked to write about my friends. There was a chorus of gasps. Ginger and I looked up from our embrace. " Silver, look at your flank." Aunt Celestia said calmly. I didn't know why she would want me to do that but okay. If a princess wants me to look at my blank flank then I'll do so without question. The only problem was, my flank, WASN'T blank. I had a cutie mark! a rolled out peice of parchment being written on by a silver quil, a few sparkles trailing after it. The entire mark was engulphed in a black heart but the heart was growing spotchy as we all took witness to it filling my flank just like my mother's. "Whoa." Was all I said. Sylfie squeaked in agreement. Mother clopped up to me, she was now wearing her shimmering glass slippers. She smiled approvingly at my new mark and proudly used her magic to place my new necklace over my head. "You are right, Ginger Gold, the necklace IS perfect." She praised, patting the filly on the head. After a few moments of silence I was greeted by a huge bearhug from Pinkie Pie. "YAY! YOU GOT YOUR CUTIE MARK!" She shouted, clasping me tightly. I stuggled to wiggle away and she let go, only to begin bouncing around the room. "Now it's going to be a really really REALLY great party!" She gushed. "Well done my neice." Celestia congradulated, giving me a side smile. " Yeah Silver, well done." Agreed twilight, her purple eyes beaming with pride. "Alright! That is a wicked cool cutie mark!" Rainbow commented, landing beside me to get a good look. "It is pretty, don't you think Big Mac?" Fluttershy said in her soft voice. "Eeyup." Big Macintosh agreed. "Yes I agree, it IS simply radiant." Rarity said, flipping her jewel purple mane. "Wow, that's a really cool cutie mark Scripty." Spike said, patting my shoulder. "Aww, congradulations sugarcube. Ah' ain't never seen a cutie mark just as puurty as that one." Applejack joined in. As everypony made a coment on my new mark, Sylfie squeaking along, a guard burst into the room. And not just any guard, the dimwitted rookie Thunder Horn! Everypony looked up at the powder blue unicorn, his black and blue mane moor of a mess than mine. "Princesses! Manticores! A whole clan! Attacking the castle!" He shouted, attempting to catch his breath. So much for a really really REALLY great party.

Sorry for such the long wait. My internet has been out for a while. So I'm thinking that I don't mention Sylfie enough, what do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4 Battle of The Equestrians

"Fluttershy! Twilight! Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Rainbow Dash! We'll need you to help restrain and distract the creatures. Rairty and Pinkie Pie, find every bit of rope, ribbon, and string you can! Luna, use you sleeping spell on them! Silver Script and Thunder Horn can help. Spike, use your fire breath to light the fire balls on the catapults!" Clelestia was spouting orders as we galloped down the halls of the castle, ready to fight and protect. Celestia used a transport spell to take us all to the newly built wall around Canterlot. The battle was already underway. The royal guards fighting for themselves and everypony in the city below. I went straight to work with my mom and Thunder Horn. Forgetting my bitterness toward him, we began shooting sleeping spells at every manticore in sight. Out of the corner of my eye I could catch glimpses of Rainbow Dash kicking a mob of maticores with countless more on the way. Twilight casting sheild spells to black the creatures's attacks. Applejack grabed rope from Rarity and lassoed a few of the beasts and Pinkie used her party cannon. Fluttershy and Big mac were fighting back to back. They kicked and bit sending the manticores flying away squealing. Ginger Gold was helping too. What she lacked in toughness she made up for in speed and agility. She would fly up and distract a whole group of manticore's, lifting one wing and then the other, but then she would be gone in a flash, confusing the creatures. Celestia was taking them head on, blasting them with magic or dueling them with her horn. My father, Sombra ( who had by the way been appointed head of the royal guard a few monthes before I had been brought here) shouted orders to his stallions, with spike lighting up the fire balls as quick as a tail whip. We stayed in the heat of the battle when a heard a scream from behind me. I whirrled around, almost knocking Sylfie out of her hiding spot in my mane. Thunder Horn was pinned under a manticore, his big green eyes, wide with fright. He couldn't cast a spell, he was too scared. No matter how much I thought he was annoying it didn't change the fact that I couldn't just leave him to be manticore feed. I gave a mighty cry and charged straight at the manticore. I drilled my horn into it's side. It howled in pain and swatted me away before taking off. I landed on my wing. I heard a crack, and felt the searing pain. But I couldn't stop. I gave Thunder a quick nod and continued with my sleeping spells. After casting on a manticore Rarity and Applejack had tied up, a loud roar came from behind me. I turned around to see the bigest manticore to ever walk Equestria. It was ten stallions tall with sharp teeth and claws at the ready. My horn glowed threateningly but before I could cast, I was swatted away. I fell. I plummeted off the wall, unable to fly with my broken, bloodstained wing. I screamed out, Sylfie joining in with a frightened squeal. Suddenly, I was engulfed in a white aura of magic. Sylfie and I stopped midscream. I was steadily lifted up and over the wall and placed directly in front of Thunder Horn. I widened my eyes. "You - You just saved my life." I stammered. He smiled. " Yeah, and you saved mine not five minutes ago. Now we're even." He said in a cocky tone, an arogent smile plastered across his bloody face. The battle had stopped. All the manticore were flying away, wounded royal gurds were checking with each other. Everyone was covered in blood. Celestia and Luna were the only ones who remained pure. We all gathered. "Blood! In my hair! Oh how am I ever going to get it out without damaging my lovely Coffoiur!" Rarity complained. It wasn't just her hair that was splattered in blood, her cutie mark and hooves were stained crimson. "At least YOU don't have to get blood out of feathers!" Rainbow Dash said, straightening out her wings. I looked at my own broken wing and wondered to myself how I was going to clean that up. "Oh great, blood will never come out of these! I'll have to get new ones!" Thunder spoke up, holding out his front leg to get a look at the blood drenched binds. I noticed that my own actually looked kinda cool with the red splatters. "Guys! Lets try to focus on helping ponies with bad inguries! Does anypony have anything broken?" Twilight spoke up, wiping a trickle of red from her mouth. "Oh Oh! Silver Script does! Her wing is broken! See how it's all crooked!?" Pinkie Pie pointed out. "What?! Let me see!" Luna commanded, rushing to me. "No I'm fine Mother. Really it's just a sprain. I'll be, OW, FLUTTERSHY!" Fluttershy had crept up and tapped on my wing while I was trying to cover up with my mom. "That is defiantly broken, what do you think Big Mac?" She asked, looking up at her husband. "Eeyup." He agreed. Ginger Gold trotted up to get a closer look. "Uh-huh." She confirmed, using her own version of "eeyup". So much for my cover up. "Oh wow Silver, that's really bad. We should get you to the Medical Wing." Spike said, prodding at my wing with a bloody claw. I flinched away. "Ouch Spike, don't make it worse." He gave me and apologetic smile and nervous laugh. "Stand still everyone, I'm transporting us to the Medical Wing." Celestia ordered, her horn glowing yellow. We all stood still as we were transported. "Nurse Green Flame!" Mother called out as soon as we got there. A green pony poked her head out from a curtain. Both her bright orange mane and tail were pulled into a tight bun. She wore the signature nurse hat with the red cross. She was plump and young looking with a smile that seemed to be permanatly glued to her face. " Oh no! What happened to the lot of you?" She asked, rushing over to us, calling other nurses to tend to our wounds. "Manticore attack, you'll be expecting most of the royal guard in here soon." Celestia informed her as she bagan to clean spikes scales. "That's the fourth time this month! Something should be done about those beasts!" Green Flame hinted. "Yes of course but before we can get into all that, Silver Script's wing is broken." Mother said, her deep blue eyes clouded with worry. "I told you I'm fine, Mother. It doesn't even hurt any - OW!" Applejack poked at my wing. "Be honest suagrcube." She said, eyeing me seriously. "I WAS being honest. It didn't hurt until you touched it." I grumbled. Everyone laughed at that. We sat and talked while Nurse Green Flame gently worked on my wing. Soon my wing was all casted up and everyone else was cleaned up. Thunder Horn had excused himself to see if he could find a spare pair of leg binds. "Speaking of witch, we need to take these off. Any one of these bloodstains could be from under the wraps. I pulled all four of my hooves to me. "No, uh uh, no way. I'm keeping these on." I protested. Everyone but Spike frowned at me. " You can put them back on once their cleaned and the nurses treat any wounds you have. It's not like your extreme fashion statement is going to be taken forever." Rainbow dash put in as Rarity brushed dried blood from her wings. I had to think fast. No way I was gonna let them see those spots. Luckily though, Spike was to the rescue. "Uh, why don't Silver and I go see if Thunder found any leg binds. I'll help her clean up if she has any scratches. I promise we'll come back if any of them are serious." He interjected. I gave an inward sigh of relief and gave Spike a grateful look. It took a while but soon, reluctantly, they allowed us to go.

I know this is between Silver and Thunder but what do you guys think of a once or twice sex scene with Silver and Spike?


	5. Chapter 4 My BEST Friend Spike

Once we were out of sight and sound of everyone I gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks sooo much Spike. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Spike blushed slightly. "Aw shucks Silver, your as bad as Twilight." He said, wringing his hands. I sighed again, another thought creeping back into my mind. We headed to my room and made haste to the Private bathroom after letting Sylf on the bed for a nap. "Go ahead and sit on the counter, I really do think we should check your legs out and make sure their good. And you'll probably need new leg binds now too." He said. I did as instructed. "You don't have to do all this for me Spike. Your Twilight's assistant remember?" I joked as he began carefully unwrapping the binds from my back left leg. He laughed. "Sure I might be her assistant but she doesn't need me as much anymore. I'd gladly turn my services of doing whatever they hell you want me to do over to you." He said, beginning to wash my spotted leg. His soft, tickley caresses made me tingly all over. I sighed, content with his claws gently massaging me. " you know, I may take you up on that offer." It came out a bit more serious toned then I had intended. He paused in unwrapping my back right leg. "So is there something you need me to do?" He asked, obviously trying to sound jokey. "Well sorta but -" Spike interrupted me. "You know you can ask me for anything right? If you need help with something, I'll try my best and do what I can." He said sincerely. I bit my lip thinking about what I wanted. "Come on Silver, just tell me. I promise I won't judge you or anything like that." He finished with my back right and moved on to my front legs. I rubbed my back hooves together nervously. "Well you know Thunder Horn?" I asked, trying not to blush. "Yeah, that cocky new royal guard? He's been introduced to me by Flash." He said, finding a tiny scratch on my leg. He looked to me and I nodded my okay. He licked the wound and in a matter of moments the scratch turned to a scar and the scar faded away. "That never ceases to amaze me." I commented. Spike chuckled. "So what about Thunder Horn?" He prodded. I sighed, not quite sure how to explain my situation. "Well I maybe, kinda, sorta like him a little bit." I said in a rushed voice looking away to hide my crimson face from him. "Oh Silver! I thought it was something huge like you were having urges to murder him or something! If you like him just tell him. Your not shy, in fact, your downright outgoing." He laughed "Am not! And I WOULD tell him but the thing is... Well if I tell him.. Well what if he maybe kinda sorta likes me a little too? What's gonna happen then? You know stallions! Their only thinking about ONE thing!... No offense of course." I cried, venting my pent up frustration. It was true though. That annoying pony made me feel weird and tingly. You didn't even know did you? See how good a job I can do at hiding things? "None taken, and if that's your problem, how do you want ME to help? I'm a dragon." He said, drying my legs. "I was just wondering if you can give me some advice, some pointers you know?" I said, rubbing my hooves together as he used his fire to burn my old bloody leg binds. He pulled a new set from my saddle bag that he had brought into the bathroom, thinking ahead as he always did. As he began wrapping new binds over my spotted legs, he said, "Why don't you ask Rarity? What help am I to you?" I blushed again. " I don't want to know what it's like or how I should come on. I want to know how to PLEASE him." I said. He began to laugh. "Ooooooooooh! You had me all worried for a second!" He chortled. I gave him a disgruntled look. "It's not funny." I grumbled. He continued snickering as he moved on to my last leg. "So can you help me?" I asked, trying to get to the point. He pulled my last leg bind tight and looked at my legs, obviously satisfied with his work. I hopped down and lifted each leg to test it out. "I can help but.. Well the thing is, I'm no good at explaining this stuff, or any stuff for that matter." He said, pulling a clump of my fur from his claws. "So what do you want to do, show me?" I meant it as a joke but Spike just nodded. As if we were discussing the weather. I looked at him, my gray eyes widening. "I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to! It's just a suggestion, that's all. You can say no, we can walk out of here, and forget we had this conversation completely. Your my best friend Silver, I just want to help." He insisted. I kicked the ground a little, not sure what to think. I DID want to learn but doing that sorta stuff with my best friend and dragon is kinda weird. No offense on Spike's part. I thought about it for a minute, Spike standing silent and patient, ready to oblige to whatever my choice was. After a few minutes of thinking, I made up my mind. "Okay, but your not going inside me! I want to save that for Thunder, if he'll have me." I said. Spike smiled enthusiastically. He hopped onto the counter and sat down to face me. ( oh did I forget to mention? Spike has sort of a teenage dragon body right now. His arms and legs are longer and he's one and a half mares tall.) "Now are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Because once I'm turned on, there is no stopping till I cum." He explained. I nodded, sure that I wanted this. "Okay then" he said. ( oh yeah, I also forgot to tell you that dragons can make themselves fully erect intentionally.) He looked into my eyes and then revealed himself. I inspected his large penis closely. My wings began the first stages of pomfing. I blushed. "Now, why don't you put it in your mouth?" He asked. I looked up at him. "No offense but that's kinda gross." I said, squinting my nose at the thought. He sighed. "Then lets take it slow. Use your hoof. Rub up and down it." He instructed. I turned my attention to his waiting member. You can do this Silver. I told myself. I gently poked his penis. He flinched and moaned slightly. I wrapped my hoof around it timidly and looked back up to him. He nodded to me. I began to rub slowly up and down. Gradually I got the feel for it and started to go faster. Spike moaned with pleasure. "Very good, now try your mouth." He gasped as I paused and fiddled with its head. I didn't question him. I popped the head of his penis into my mouth. My tongue hit it and I was surprised to see that it tasted good. Salty but, good. I began bobbing my head up and down, putting it all in then taking it all out except for the head. His moans got louder. Such fun this was! I used both my hoof and my mouth to pleasure him. "Your a quick learner." He gasped, his hand clasping the back of my head, forcing me to keep going. "Oh Silver I'm gonna cum!" He shouted between pants for breath. And then, as if right on que, a delicious stream of sperm shot into my mouth. I swallowed it down happily. I looked up to see he was giving me a naughty smile. "Now it's your turn." He grunted pushing me onto the bath rug. "I said you weren't going inside!" I protested, crossing my hind legs. He licked his lips hungrily. "Who said anything about going inside? I just want a taste of that vagina." He whispered into my ear. He kissed and licked his way all the way down to my crossed hind quarters. "Come on Silver, let Spikey Wikey in." He said, spreading my legs to reveal my soaked marehood. "We're wet today aren't we?" He asked, lowering his head down to my throbbing vagina. He licked and lapped at the juices flowing out like a dog. I moaned in delight. I never knew I could feel this good. He teased and played with me until I told him I could take no more. And to that he responded, "You want something a little more direct." And began pushing his long, forked tongue into my marehood. I couldn't stop myself from grabbing his head and holding him hostage in my wet pussy. And then I felt it. A shudder of maximum pleasure courses through my body. My juiced squirted into Spike's expecting mouth. I sighed and felt myself begin to relax. I curled up on the bath rug, Spike curling in beside me. "Thanks" was all I could manage to say before passing out. 


	6. Chapter 5 Thunder and Silver

I woke to the sound of Sylfie scratching to get into the bathroom. I yawned hugely. "Coming Sylf. Just wait a minute." I told her. The scratching ceased. I got up and stretched. My wing was already feeling better. I looked down at the sleeping Spike. I used my horn to prod his side. He flinched awake. "What?" He said groggily, pulling himself up and rubbing his eyes. Then he came to a realazation. "How long have we been asleep?" He asked franticaly. "Don't sweat it. It's probably only been, like, thirty minutes or so. I'd be willing to say less. Sylfie hardly ever takes a nap for more than thirty minutes." I assured. Spike sat up and stretched. I made my way from the bathroom, feeling pretty good about myself when Spike called from behind, "Did you, uh, did you enjoy yourself?" I froze, my back hoof still lifted in the air from walking. "None of that was about me enjoying myself. I was simply learning how to pleasure a male." I said in a proffesional tone. "But, if it's that important to you, yes, I did enjoy myself." And with that, I let Sylfie climb up to her usual perch on my head, and trotted out of the room. "Hey wait up!" Spike called, running to catch up with my quick pace. "I didn't mean it like that Scripty. I just... Well you see, Rarity wants me to spice it up a bit so I sorta tested a new way of pleasuring a mare on you. I wanted to know if you liked it." I hurumphed at him. How dare he use me as a test subject! Well... I did kinda use him as a test subject myself. I sighed. "Yes, you should defiantly see how Rarity likes it." I finally said. I didn't look up but I could tell that Spike was smiling. We continued down the corridors, making our way to the great hall where we knew the party would be taking place in a few hours. As we were just about to turn a corner, I was knocked over, Sylfie squeaked in surprise before sliding away from the impact. "Hey watch where your -" I was about to give whoever this pony was a peice of my mind when I found myself looking into the pale green gaze of Thunder Horn. "Excuse me. I didn't -" But then he noticed it was me. I kept my cool, reminding myself that I was the master at hiding my emotions. "Oh, it's you. I see you got your new leg binds?" I conversed, trying to make common small talk. Spike gave me an encouriging smile and then said, " Well I better keep going. Meet you in the great hall Silver?" I nodded to him as he waved goodbye and continued on his way. Sylfie then got up and began squeaking angrily at Thunder. "Now Sylf, mind your manners." I scolded, sticking my hoof out for her to climb. "That ferret it always with you huh?" Thunder asked, also attempting at small talk. I chuckled. "Yeah, she's my constant companion." I explained. He laughed too. "Thanks by the way. For saving me. I uh, I'm sorry for being so arrogent earlier. I don't want the others to know I'm a softy. Especially not Commander Sombra." He said with a shudder. I smiled deviously. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" He questioned, taking a tiny step back. "Oh no big reason really. But it just so happens that Commander Sombra is my father so maybe you shouldn't have told me you were a softy." I said with an evil sounding giggle. His eyes widened. "No way, but that would mean that your..." "A princess. Yes. Glad you've finally come to your senses." Thunder shook his head. "I'm so sorry, it's just that I never thought a unicorn-" But I once again cut him off. "You don'y use your eyes very well do you?" I spread my deep grey wings, revealing to him all my spelder. His pale green eyes widened, drinking me in. "Wow, I just..." He bowed his head. I chuckled and folded my wings back up. "Come on, Thunder. Your invited to my birthday party. I'm sure Pinky has made it extravagent, as always." I bumped his rump with my own and began to walk. I looked back to him, his mouth gaping open in shock. "Coming?" I asked, a hint of tease in my voice. He shook his head slightly and trotted to catch up with me. 


End file.
